Sedina
Jedno z największych skupisk ludności, mieszczące się na północnym zachodzie terenów, określanych przed wojną mianem Polski. Powstała na ruinach dawnej metropolii, najbliższy sąsiad miasteczka OldTown. Przed wojną W tamtych czasach miejscowość ta nazywała się “Szczecin”. Prawdopodobnie było to jedno z większych miast w regionie, być może nawet największe. Jego gospodarka była oparta na przemyśle stoczniowym i transporcie wodnym, o czym świadczą resztki infrastruktury, które przetrwały do dzisiaj. Przez miasto przepływała rzeka Odra. Na jego terenie znajdował się (a właściwie znajduje się do dzisiaj) cmentarz o ogromnej powierzchni. Zapewne dawniej był on chlubą i jedną z perełek miasta. Szczecin mógł się także pochwalić schronami przeciwatomowymi, wybudowanymi jeszcze dawniej, a potem wyremontowanymi, głównie dzięki datkom Piotra Słodzińskiego. Wojna Jedyne, co wiadomo na pewno, to że na Sedinę spadły jakieś bomby atomowe. Do dzisiaj nie ocalały żadne szczegółowe informacje, ile ich było i jaką miały siłę. Rozmieszczenie kraterów, które powstały na skutek wybuchów, świadczy o tym, że na miasto spadło stosunkowo niewiele ładunków nuklearnych, a one same miały małą siłę. Z resztek przedwojennych danych udało się wywnioskować, że w miejscach eksplozji stały ważne jednostki wojskowe, administracyjne lub przemysłowe. Szacuje się, że na miasto spadło od 3 do 7 bomb. Teoretycznie jest to duża liczba, rozległość ruin wskazuje jednak na to, że “Szczecin” był jednym z największych powierzchniowo miast Polski w tamtym czasie. Po wojnie Pomimo tego, że Sedina była jednym z mniej zniszczonych miast, i tak grubo ponad połowa jej przedwojennej zabudowy oraz infrastruktury nie nadawała się do niczego. W najgorszym stanie było centrum, szczególnie w rejonie nad Odrą. Na skutek ataków nuklearnych rzeka wystąpiła z brzegów. W wyniku tego zostały zalane nie tylko ulice, ale przede wszystkim znajdująca się pod miastem rozległa sieć bunkrów i schronów, w tym ten przeciwatomowy. Dziwnym trafem w tym ostatnim schronili się głównie ważni oficjele i najbogatsze persony, zamieszkujące miasto. Prawdopodobnie nikt z nich nie ocalał… zresztą nie oszukujmy się, ciężko przeżyć zalanie niemal wrzącą i bardzo napromieniowaną wodą. W najlepszym stanie były obrzeża miasta po obu stronach rzeki, w niektórych miejscach w ogóle nie było widać zniszczeń i istniały tam spore szanse na przeżycie, gdyby nie promieniowanie radioaktywne, które szalało na powierzchni. To właśnie ono, wraz ze słabą urbanizacją tamtych terenów, doprowadziły do powstania nowych niebezpieczeństw, w postaci zmutowanej i agresywnej fauny oraz flory. Szacuje się, że same ataki nuklearne przeżyło od 60 do 40% ludności miasta, jednak w ciągu kolejnych 50 lat w Sedinie zostało mniej niż 10% przedwojennej populacji miasta. Większość ludzi umarła na skutek choroby popromiennej, innych powikłań zdrowotnych wynikających ze skażonego środowiska oraz z powodu ataków zmutowanych roślin i zwierząt. Sedina przed wojną była otoczona przez rozległe połacie lasu (Puszcza Bukowa), także gdy atomowe “błogosławieństwo” przemieniło dawniej spokojną i nieruchomą roślinność w ekspansywną, agresywną i bezlitosną zieloną masę, ta w zastraszającym tempie zaczęła pochłaniać miasto i pożerać wszystko na swojej drodze. Do tego pojawiły się abominacje, które prawdopodobnie dawno temu były dzikami, sarnami, wiewiórkami i innymi stworzeniami, zamieszkującymi las, a teraz tylko powiększały dzieło zniszczenia. A to był dopiero początek Sediny. Dalsze losy Po wielu latach znoju i walki z wrogim otoczeniem, społeczeństwu dawnego Szczecina wreszcie udało się ustanowić stabilny przyczółek do dalszego rozwoju. Resztki przedwojennej infrastruktury, której jakimś cudem przetrwały próby atomu i czasu, zostały na nowo zagospodarowane. Najważniejsze punkty nas mapie Sediny: * Bastion Gryfów - przed wojną nazywany zamkiem książąt pomorskich. Zabytek, który został zagospodarowany przez frakcję Gryfy, stał się jednym z ich gniazd i główną siedzibą w Sedinie * cmentarz centralny - obecnie zamieszkały głównie przez ghoule i inne mutanty, jest jednocześnie błogosławieństwem i przekleństwem Sediny - stanowi świetną pułapkę na kogokolwiek, mającego wrogie zamiary wobec miasta, jednak czasem wypuszcza z siebie takie szkaradztwa, że głowa mała. Krążą plotki, że cmentarz jest ściśle powiązany z jakimś szalenie niebezpiecznym eksperymentem naukowym i jego “owoce” mogą się tam znajdować do dziś * podziemia - kanały i schrony. Przedwojenny Szczecin słynął z ogromnego kompleksu schronów i korytarzy, biegnących kilometrami pod powierzchnią miasta, zbudowanego jeszcze wiele lat przed wojną (do nich zalicza się wspomniany wcześniej schron przeciwatomowy). Kiedy promieniowanie się zmniejszyło i obiekty stały się zdatne do użytkowania, Sedinianie szybko wzięli się do roboty; zaczęli je zagospodarowywać i łączyć z dawnymi kanałami, wykuwając nowe przejścia. Niewielu ludzi z zewnątrz widziało je w całości na własne oczy, twierdzą oni jednak, że sieć podziemnych tuneli jest tak duża, że stanowi ona właściwie drugie miasto, ukryte przed wzrokiem ciekawskich. Od samych mieszkańców Sediny trudno coś wyciągnąć na ten temat. * urząd Sediny - przed wojną był także budynkiem użyteczności publicznej, prawdopodobnie urzędem miasta. Siedziba rady Sediny. Przeklęta przez wszystkich namiastka przedwojennej biurokracji * neopuszcza - przed wojną Puszcza Bukowa. Jest to po prostu mięsożerny, zmutowany las, oblegający Sedinę od południa. Po wielu latach Sedinianie nauczyli się, jak sobie radzić z neopuszczą, by ją trzymać na dystans, ale nie ma co się oszukiwać - prędzej czy później ta abominacja wygra i pochłonie wszystko. Sedina ma kilka źródeł utrzymania. Najbardziej znanym z nich jest pośrednictwo we wszelkich kontaktach z miasteczkiem OldTown, wynikające z bliskości obu miejscowości. Można tu znaleźć dużo relatywnie mało napromieniowanego złomu, który zalega na wielu przedwojennych złomowiskach, a także w rejonach dawnych stoczni. Sedina leży też na szlaku, ciągnącym się od zachodu Europy, którym podróżuje wielu przybyszów. ' ' Kalendarium bieżące * 2109 - Piechota Johna Nato opuszcza swój bunkier i wychodzi na powierzchnię. Swoje kroki kierują do Sediny * 2110 - “incydent na cmentarzu centralnym” - INFORMACJE TAJNE * 2112 - powstanie Zjednoczonej Unii Sediny (ZUS), mającej na celu stawić opór raidersom grasującym po Sedinie i stworzyć spójne struktury administracyjne * 2112-2114 - atak wojsk Marszałka, okupacja Sediny. W 2114 oddziały marszałkowskie wycofały się po przybyciu posiłków z Podziemnych Miast Silezji i Wolnego Miasta Rybnik * 2114 - dawne zbrojne ramię ZUSu instytucjonalizuje się i zakłada frakcję “Gryfy” * 2115-2117 - prężny rozwój Sediny pod ochroną Gryfów * 2118-2119 - niespodziewanie z zachodu nadchodzą wojska IV Rzeszy, atak na Sedinę * 2119-czasy obecne - los Sediny jest nieznany. IV Rzesza twierdzi, że ją zajęła, ale nie ma na to jednoznacznych dowodów. Kategoria:Polskie Uniwersum Post-Apokaliptyczne Kategoria:Miasta